


Remember

by onetruefirelord



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for Fire Emblem Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruefirelord/pseuds/onetruefirelord
Summary: Hinoka can't help but feel like she's forgetting something.





	Remember

It's chilly when Hinoka wakes up.

It's not a huge surprise to her- after all, Nohr lacks the sun that Hinoka grew up under. Having spent her whole life in Hoshido, the biting cold that met her when they first set foot in Nohr was a strange sensation. But Hinoka did feel like she was getting acclimated to the harsher climate, after weeks of an extended campaign.

Hinoka discovers the problem when she brings a hand up to her neck- her treasured scarf is missing. Hinoka's drowsiness instantly disappears as she frantically searches her tent, but she can't find it anywhere. Did it fall off when she was flying the day before? It was awfully windy...

No, that couldn't be it. She remembers having to clean off her scarf when she accidentally spilt some of her drink on it at dinner time. So did something happen after? Come to think of it, her recollection of the previous night is a bit hazy, which is odd, since she certainly didn't drink alcohol.

Hinoka is interrupted from her thought when Corrin ducks her head in. "The scouts have returned. We have a clear road to Cheve." 

* * *

 

"Finally. This is Cheve," Azura says.

"Oh, I hope Ryoma is here..." Sakura adds.

As the others talk, Hinoka furtively rummages through the satchel on her pegasus. Did she store it in there before and just forget about it? There's nothing in there that looks like a scarf...

Distracted, Hinoka doesn't notice an enemy approach.

"Ah. I see you miss your big sister," says a sultry voice. Hinoka recognizes Princess Camilla immediately.

Hinoka holds back a gag as the immodestly dressed harlot saunters towards her sister and envelops her in a crushing hug. "Back off, lady!" she yells, shoving the Nohrian away. "That's my sister you're smothering."

"So, this is your new big sister, eh?" Camilla purrs, glancing up and down in appraisal. "Hmm... "

Hinoka manages to not recoil in disgust as Camilla continues to look over her body while Corrin tries to reason with the wyvern rider. It doesn't seem to work; instead Camilla promises to kill Corrin before falling back to her army.

* * *

The fighting is vicious; Hinoka can't count how many Nohrians she's cut down. Across the battlefield, she sees Camilla overpowering a whole wave of Spear Fighters. Camilla is the key, Hinoka guesses. If Hinoka can remove Camilla from the fight, then the battle should be all but won.

Hinoka unties the Dual Naginata attached to her pegasus' satchel. The weapon was specially designed to fight axes, with its two blades allowing for an unrelenting offense against a slower and heavier axe. After meeting her counterpart on the plains of Hoshido, she had a feeling that the weapon would come in handy.

Hinoka spurs on her pegasus, charging at Camilla at full speed. Camilla catches sight of her just in time, turning her wyvern. The resulting collision causes both riders to fall from their mounts.

Hinoka recovers first, grabbing her Naginata and slashing at her opponent. Camilla parries with her axe, and Hinoka swings the other side of the naginata around. Camilla parries that attack too and backs up, ready to defend again.

The cycle repeats, with none of Hinoka's attacks finding their mark. Camilla's defense is impeccable and efficient, and Hinoka soon finds herself tiring.

Camilla immediately catches onto her panting, and taunts, "My dear, if you wanted that weapon to be a surprise, you shouldn't have told me exactly how it works and what its weaknesses are."

'What?' Hinoka has no idea what Camilla is talking about, but she doesn't have time to contemplate as Camilla begins her offense.

Hinoka can feel her bones rattle as Camilla brings her axe down on her naginata, but manages to keep her grip. She attempts to counterattack with the other end of her weapon, but Camilla catches it with her hand. In an unexpected move, Camilla drops her axe, puts both hands on Hinoka's weapon, and snaps the naginata across her knee with Hinoka still holding it. Camilla reaches to down pick up her axe, giving Hinoka enough time to recover and dodge Camilla's swing. Luckily for her, Camilla broke Hinoka's weapon closer to one end, so the remainder is still a functional single-ended naginata.

"This is one of my favorite ways to finish out a fight," she hears Camilla describe while pressing her attack. "I telegraph my attacks by alternating between left and right. They get complacent, look to find an opportunity to counterattack. Their eyes always give away when they think they've found an opening."

Hinoka's eyes furrow as she processes the information, and Camilla makes her move. Already alerted to an incoming surprise strike, Hinoka barely manages to dodge Camilla's kick. "Aww, that usually works," Camilla pouts. "I guess you are faster than most."

"Or you were too busy talking," Hinoka shoots back. Camilla tilts her head in confusion.

"My my, what an active imagination," Camilla replies. "No matter, I'll defeat you here and take Corrin back, and we can go back to it being just like when she didn't even remember who you were."

"Oh yeah?" Hinoka yells. "Well I'll give _you_ something to remember me by!"

Camilla suddenly stops, freezing in place, her eyes betraying surprise. Hinoka takes advantage of the opening, and thrusts her naginata through Camilla's stomach.

There's a short cry of pain, and Camilla slumps over Hinoka, coughing up blood. Hinoka takes a moment to savor the victory, when she feels a hand against her cheek as the Nohrian princess slowly turns Hinoka's face towards her own. Hinoka reads shock, pain, and... love?

"I remember," the wyvern rider whispers. Slipping a hand into a compartment in her armor, she produces an extremely familiar scarf, wrapping it around Hinoka's neck. "To remember me by," Camilla manages to utter before falling unconscious.

All of a sudden, a wave of memories floods into her. Hinoka remembers being teleported to another world, of how she fought the royalty of other worlds, how they all banded together to defeat a dragon. How she clashed with Camilla over Corrin, how they became allies, how they shared stories and battle tactics, how they became...

_Princess Lissa and some of the other Ylisseans had just been sucked into portals back to their lands while the battle against Velezark was still raging. Without warning, Sakura and Elise were also taken. "No!" Hinoka yells, "We still need more time."_

_Camilla takes Hinoka's hands into her own. "We must trust that our brothers, that Prince Chrom, Prince Marth, Prince Rowan, Princess Lianna can finish the job. Our work here is done."_

_"What happens when we go back?" Hinoka asks hesitantly. "Will we go back to being enemies?"_

_"Never," Camilla replies, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I promise you, I will never forget you."_

_"And I won't forget you either," Hinoka cries back. "Here, take this," she says, unraveling her scarf from her neck and putting it around Camilla's. "To remember me by."_

_Hinoka pulls Camilla into a passionate kiss, before she feels a tug behind her. She holds onto Camilla for as long as she can, but she's pulled in, and the world goes white._

Hinoka's eyes widen in horror, realizing the true consequences of her actions. "No no no no," she mutters. "Not like this, not like this, not like this." A healer. She needs a healer. "Sakura! Sakura! I need healing! Sakura! Where are you? Sakura!"

Amid the cocophony of the battle, Hinoka hugs Camilla against her. "Please don't leave me," she whispers. "Please..."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Camilla doesn't die.


End file.
